1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to exercise devices, and in particular, to stretching devices to aid human physical development.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing popularity of cardiovascular activities such as tennis, swimming, aerobics, martial arts, etc., health enthusiasts have been prompted to protect their bodies from injuries caused by the respective activity as well as to enhance the results obtained from the activity. It is well known that muscle stretching before and after engaging in any physical activity is essential to properly safeguard from bodily injuries caused by the activity. Beginning a physical activity or exercise routine without adequate stretching can result in pulled muscles and torn ligaments. Also, muscle stretching enhances the results obtained from the activity. Thus, muscle stretching before and after engaging in the physical activity has become very popular because muscle stretching is the most efficient way to prevent bodily injuries and to enhance results from the activity.
Stretching exercises lengthen and strengthen the muscles. Also, stretching improves flexibility and balance. After thoroughly and properly stretching important muscles and body parts, exercises can be performed with agile movements, rather than with hard and rigid movements. In addition, because stretching improves flexibility, it can also enhance kicking power, balance, and radius for martial arts. Further, stretching after engaging in a physical activity reduces muscle soreness and stiffness. Being limber can also improve everyday life since many have to lift objects, bend over, and remain seated for extended periods of time. Agility and flexibility prepares and conditions the body for the everyday strains on the muscle groups.
There are numerous stretching exercise devices available, however, most are cumbersome, expensive, and do not adequately stretch out all the muscle groups that are essential to properly prevent bodily injuries as well as enhance the results obtained from the physical activity. For example, a seated crank is one type of stretching device that is currently available. The device is first placed on the ground in a "v" shape. The legs are then placed into the device, where they are held by two straps, and then a crank is rotated to widen the "v", thus, stretching out the legs. However, this device has several drawbacks. First, as the "v" is widened only the inner thigh is stretched. Second, since the device is performed while sitting and does not require standing on one leg while stretching the other leg, it does not improve one's balance. Third, the device is comprised of several bulky components and is inconvenient to store and assemble. Further, this device is very expensive.
Another stretching device is a pulley type and is comprised of three long posts and rests on the floor. At the top of the post is a rope and a pulley mechanism. The foot is placed into the harness which is attached to the rope. The leg is then pulled up and down by hand. However, this device has several disadvantages. First, this device is not portable and is extremely bulky. Second, this device primarily stretches out the hips and does not stretch out the side muscles or obliques, muscles which are involved in most physical activities. Third, this device could be dangerous if the pulley jams and the leg becomes trapped in midair. Further, this device is extremely expensive.
Another stretching device is a parallel bar type which is attached between the doorways. Parallel bars form the frame of the device while a third bar, which is horizontal to the parallel bars, protrudes from the parallel bars, and is attached to the horizontal bar as a sling suspended by chains. The horizontal bar is grasped by both hands and one foot is placed in the sling and the other foot directly underneath the machine's frame. The body is leaned forward until the arms are straight overhead and the leg in the sling is straightened out. Although this device stretches more areas than the devices discussed above, this device has numerous drawbacks. First, this device is extremely bulky and is not portable. Second, since this device is very large and awkward and requires a spacious room. Third, this device can be dangerous, often requires supervision by another, and is not suitable for people of all ages. Further, this device is extremely expensive.
Therefore, what is needed is a universal device that will stretch all important muscles and provide agility, balance, and flexibility. Also, a portable stretching device that is not bulky and cumbersome is needed. In addition, a stretching device that is safe and allows use by people of all ages is needed. Further, an inexpensive stretching device is needed.
Whatever the merits of the systems described above, they do not achieve the objectives and advantages of the present invention.